To see you again
by julene
Summary: After Episode 3x12 Shootout, the chemistry between Ryan and Pamela is obvious! What will happen when they meet again?
1. The Crying

**Chapter 1: The crying**

Ryan Wolfe was in the parking lot of the police, with the baby in his arms. The little hands were playing with the buttons of his shirt, while Ryan was murmuring funny things to make the baby laugh. A car parked in front of them, and the mother, smiling, got out of it.

* * *

Pamela was going home after work. She stopped before a red traffic light and leaned the head in the palm of her hand. She was tired, not because of the work, but because of her boss. Poor Bethany, she was so young… and she would grow without the love of her parents. The mother was a shallow and snob woman that only worried about her manicure and clothes, go shopping with her friends and look beautiful in the parties with her husband. Pamela hardly ever saw Bethany´s father, sometimes she doubted if he ever knew of the existence of his daughter; she had never seen him approaching the cradle. Besides the poor girl didn´t stop crying, but not like babies do, but all the time. It broke her heart seeing her so, but she had tried to talk to the mother and she had begun to laugh saying that was stupid.

A car sounded the horn, the traffic light was already green and she hadn´t noticed it.

* * *

The next day, as she arrived at the Seaborn´s home, the night nanny gave her a crying Bethany, already dressed and having had breakfast. Pamela went with the girl to the playing room and tried to calm her down and cheer her up, but she didn´t stop crying. As everyday, but she was beginning to worry. At university´s hospital, she had been assigned an entirely semester to maternity, and she knew that a so prolonged cry was not good. Even though, she knew that talking to the mother was useless, she wouldn't pay attention. She took a decision in that moment, hasty and without thinking it much. She put the essential in the baby bag, took the little baby from the cradle and covered up her mouth with the blanket, so no-one could hear the crying. They left through the kitchen door and took a cab to the Dade Memorial.

The emergency room was full of people, and while they were waiting for their turn, more and more people were coming in. A bleeding woman in a gurney, with a lot of doctors round, wheeled in front of her, to one of the beds. In the next one, a man was requesting attention to a nurse, but no-one was listening to him. Pamela was rocking Bethany back in forth so she stopped crying, but the noise around didn´t help.

A shoot. Pamela´s blood froze, and instinctively she pressed little Bethany against her breast, protecting her. She knelt behind a gurney. She didn´t know who was shooting, who was being shooted, she only knew that she was afraid, more for the girl than for herself. And as fast as it had begun, the shootout ended.

* * *

**Please note that my first language is not english... i wrote this fic in spanish, but since there aren´t a lot of spanish readers and writers of csi: miami fics I wanted to translate it to english. I hope it is readable, if my english is too bad please tell me and I will try to improve it in the next chapters! Um, and thanks for reading (and reviewing, hehe):)**


	2. The Farewell

Chapter 2: The Farewell 

Everything was going from bad to worse, Pamela though. She wanted to cry, but it wouldn´t had helped. She had vexed everything because of a stupid impulse. At the end, she hadn´t helped Bethany, rather the contrary.

"I have to call the Seaborns" said the CSI Wolfe, "the agent will stay with you."

And he went out, the door of the provisional cell closed behind him. Pamela buried her face in her hands, she didn´t know what to do or think. The CSI seemed kind, but he wasn´t going to help Bethany, and less was he going to help her. On the other hand she had been surprised by the interest of him in his wound in the leg, but at the end he just wanted her blood for the DNA. He had been so cold and calculating… he hadn´t been impressed by the disinterestedness of the Seaborns to their daughter, he had only been worried about everything fitting in. "And you took her covering her mouth with the blanket to muffle her crying". He had made her nerves twitch with this sentence. She was telling him that a poor girl never got affections or hugs from her mother, and he was still thinking about the fibres!

She felt a sting in the eyes. Poor Bethany, crying against the blanket… she felt so bad, thinking that she could have harmed her, it hadn´t been her intention. She had a huge lump in the throat and stomachache, if it had occurred something bad to Bethany...

And the CSI had thought that she had kidnapped Bethany, it sounded so bad. Maybe the Seaborns denounced her, and she was in an economic ruin, unable to pay a deposit or a lawyer. Was she going to end up in prison? She got nervous, she had only wanted to help!

* * *

Ryan Wolfe was in the parking lot of the police, with the baby in his arms. The little hands were playing with the buttons of his shirt, while Ryan was murmuring funny things to make the baby laugh. A car parked in front of them, and the mother, smiling, got out of it.

"Mrs. Seaborn? I´m agent CSI Wolfe."

The girl started to cry again.

"Yes, thank you for calling, how is my daughter?" said the mother dryly, as she took Bethany in her arms.

"You can see her, Mrs."

"You were here. We had a very troubled day, hadn´t we? We are going to take you home. You will say me what to do with the nanny" a phone begun to rang, and Mrs. Seaborn gave the baby to the nanny, that was behind her.

"Yeah, I will" Ryan unhooked the baby bag from his arm, stretching it to the mother. It surprised him how little time she had had the girl in her arms "Em... madam" he gave her the bag.

Mrs. Seaborn answered the phone.

"Hi Nicole! You should hear the tone of your calling, its fantastic" she took the baby bag. "She is ok, she is fine; but I will never engage this nanny service again."

She got into the car and started the engine, still talking to the phone.

As she drove away, Ryan couldn´t avoid feeling bad. At the beginning he had thought bad about the nanny, Pamela. Although being just a couple of hours, it had been a kidnapping. And who is so heartless to take a baby away from his parents? But now he realised that he had been wrong. It hadn´t been Pamela who had move Bethany away, it was Mrs. Seaborn who didn´t approach his daughter. Pamela hadn´t lied. He felt guilty, he had treated her so roughly; he had taken advantage of her confidence and innocence, first taking the girl away and then her DNA.

He took the phone out and dialled.

"Horatio? I´m Wolfe. I´ve got a doubt, could I comment it to you…"

* * *

Pamela was looking at her hands in the provisional cell. She felt miserable. A man with dark sunglasses called her by her name. Without a word, he took her trough the hallways to the street. At the entrance they met agent Wolfe, but she wasn´t capable of looking at him.

* * *

Ryan´s heart turned over as he saw her coming with Horatio. She looked as she had been crying. Had he made her cry? He got stomachache just by thinking it. He was stupid, he should have been less rough before.

"What happens now?"

"You go home. Taxi!

Pamela didn´t believe it, had she heard it good?

"I don´t understand."

"You are free, miss Warren."

"The Seaborns aren´t going to denounce me?" it was to good to be true.

"After talking to them about the visits of the children´s services, they won´t."

"I don´t know how to thank you…"

"You don´t have to."

He was so nice, nothing compared to Ryan. And even though, he was there, seizing the cab´s door. Was he responsible of her liberty? He was looking at the floor, you could even say he looked regretful.

Pamela smiled to the agent with the sunglasses and walked to the cab.

"Thank you, Ryan."

Why was she thanking? Why was she always so kind with everyone? And besides, she was thanking him by calling him with his first name! She was thanking him, and he had accused her of kidnapping Bethany!

"You wanted to help Bethany" answered Wolfe, "and you have done more than that."

Pamela smiled, incapable of saying a coherent sentence without an insult. She entered the cab, and Ryan closed the door. She said good-bye with the hand, before driving away to the centre of the city. She inclined ahead and gave her address to the driver.

And then she realised it; she still had the image of Ryan in her head and, although she killed someone, she wasn´t going to see him again.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the mistakes, remember it´s not my language! Next chapter is more** **interesting, I assure:)**


	3. The reunion

**Chapter 3: The reunion**

Pamela drained the coffee and threw the empty tumbler away, before going to her office. The first patience wasn´t coming till half an hour, but she had to read the medical records.

She was an allergy-doctor, and at last she felt like one. Since she begun to work in the Miami Dade Memorial everything had gone better. She had already furnished her entire condo in front of the sea, had met friends among co-workers and neighbours, and even her family had been visiting her, some weeks ago. They had tried to convince her to return home, to Detroit, but after seeing how good things were going for her, they were glad of her happiness in Miami.

She had even been dating a guy. A friend of a co-worker, she met him in a party and they had been going out for five months, they had also thought about living together, but at the end it didn´t work. It was the only thing that wasn´t ok, Pamelas was unable to get involved whit someone, and she was alone, again. But it didn´t matter, she had fantastic co-workers and she was beginning to see them as good friends, and she was happy. Besides, she wasn´t entirely living alone, she had adopted a beautiful street cat, right after moving to the condo.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe couldn´t consider himself so lucky. How much time had he been there? Five minutes, ten, half an hour? He felt his chest go up and down very fast; he was always trying to control everything and now he wasn´t even able to control his own breathing. He touched with a hand his nose, and he noted blood, the eye, and he noted more blood than before. He continued touching with trembling fingers, and then he felt what shouldn´t be there. The nail. It was so painful that he didn't felt the zone. In a fast sequence of images, he saw in his mind every single wound that he had seen in Alexx´s morgue, all the bodies that had been knocked, stabbed, mutilated; all the weapons that he had proceed, knifes, jackknifes, wrenches, letter-opener, scissors, glasses,…never nails, never nails…

* * *

Pamela went to the emergency room to speak to one of the nurses, Madison, who was giving a party at home that night. She wanted to ask is she needed help to organize. A little disturbance made her swing and move away, leaving space for the stretcher, that raced grazing her coat. _ER_, she could never work there, it was to stressful. Something caught her attention, the face of the guy that was in the stretcher. She couldn't see it clearly, it had gone to fast, but her brain had noticed something familiar in the man. She shrugged, _the patients´s faces repeat themselves_, and she continued walking to reception, where Madison was.

"Hi!"

Her friend raised her look from the papers that she was filling and smiled.

"Hi, how are you? I hope you slept a lot, so you can last a wild party full of handsome singles."

"You doubt it?", answered Pamela, laughing, "How much people is coming?"

"Wait, I finish filling this papers and then I tell you."

Pamela inclined over the papers.

"I saw a stretcher, is this the patient?"

"Yeah, poor guy, I got a nail near the eye."

"My god…"

"He is a policeman, he got shot while investigating a crime scene."

Pamela´s heart shrank. She searched with the eyes the name of the patient in the paper that her friend was filling. It couldn´t be, it would be to much chance… but…oh no…

* * *

The afternoon went slow and heavy, and Pamela´s nerves where at the edge of reason because she hadn´t had the chance to go, not even five minutes; it was spring and she had the waiting list full of patients. Finally it was eight o´clock and the last patient was gone, she flung the medical records to her assistant, threw her coat away and run to the other corner of the hospital; surgery. There is where Ryan Wolfe was, Madison had told her.

She asked a nurse for the room.

"¿Mr Wolfe? He has received sedatives for the pain. I think he will be discharged in an hour or less."

Then it wasn´t as bad as she though! The heart jumped in her breast. Why was she so happy? It wasn´t as she knew him a lot; not even could she say that she knew him… but she had a good memory of him, in the end he had secured that the charges against her had been removed. Would he remember her? She knocked at the door. She was nervous, she hadn´t think about what to say.

"Come in!"

She entered the room, but didn´t close the door. Ryan had a bandage in the eye, and was looking to her from the bed.

"Hi, I´m Pamela Warren, I work at the hospital and some months ago I got involved in a case of yours… I heard you had been injured and wanted to check if everything was ok. You helped me when I had problems and I feel grateful."

Oh god, it had been so formal…actually, she hadn´t know what to say. Ryan sat up and had turned the head to look at her with the good eye. He was smiling.

"Yeah, I remember…"

"Hi!"

Pamela turned round, behind her was a beautiful, tall and blonde woman, that walked to Ryan, without noticing her. Ryan frowned.

"Hi Erica, how did you find out?"

"A little bird told me…" she crouched at his side and took one of his hands in hers. "Oh, Ryan, you have to tell me everything, with details, I was so worried…"

Ryan took his hand away.

"Well, let me doubt it. There´s nothing to tell, Erica. Besides, I´ve got a visit."

He pointed out with the head to Pamela, and Erica rose to look at her better.

"So you have a visit…" she had a strange look in her eyes, looking at Pamela from top to bottom.

Ryan seemed worried.

"Well…"

"Hello, my name is Erica Sikes", she shaked Pamela´s hand with enthusiasm, but with a strange shine in the eyes, that went from her to Ryan, "and you are?"

"Pamela, Pamela Warren."

"Yes, "Ryan hoarsed, drawing our attention, "Miss Warren, I´m glad you came…I thank you…but I´ve got a bad memory. I´m sorry…"

He didn't remember her… Pamela felt uncomfortable, but smiled anyway.

"Doesn´t matter, you have a lot of cases every week. I just wanted to see you were recovering. Well, I´ve to go to work…"

She said good bye and left, maybe to suddenly. She was stupid, for having though that the CSI would remember her. Yes, they had past a entirely day together, but it meant nothing. Although she was glad that nothing to bad had occurred to him, she couldn´t be entirely happy. And who was this Erica? She shook her head, it was a silly thing to get sad or jealous for a boy of which she didn´t know nothing apart of his name, and that not even remembered her.

* * *

It was Monday, again, and after an undertowed weekend, she needed more than two coffees to stay awake. Pamela had a free afternoon, and was thinking about seeing a romantic movie and fall asleep in the couch. She covered up her mouth while yawning, before getting up and call for the next patient. Just an hour, and she would be free.

It went faster than she had though and with a smile she passed the medical records to her assistant, hung the coat and took her bag. She had a better humour now and was more sociable, so she thought about eating with Madison and Claire, and maybe go shopping to the centre of the city. The movie could wait.

As she got out of her office, thinking about which shops she would visit, she collided with a man, and her bag fell down.

"I´m sorry" the guy crouched at the same time as her to get the bag from the floor. He was the CSI.

"Hello?"

"Hi", he smiled shyly, his eye was still bloated. "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

Pamela questioned him with her gaze, apologize?

"In fact, I remembered you..." Pamela frowned, "but I didn´t say it because of the other woman, Erica."

"The blonde?"

Ryan, with the hands in his pockets, shrugged, assenting.

"Look…" he moved, passing his weigh from one foot to another, nervous, "what would you think if I invite you to dinner and explain everyting? Besides, I´m curious about you being a nanny and now a doctor in the Miami Dade Memorial.

"Well…" Pamela was still digesting all the information, "well, it´s ok. There is an Italian Restaurant, five minutes from the hospital. What do you think?"

"I think it´s fantastic."

* * *

**I hope you like it!! Pleeeease review:)**


	4. The date

**Chapter 4: The date**

While waiting for the dishes, Ryan begun to speak lively. He looked relaxed, happy and willingly to converse. Pamela smiled, she couldn´t avoid feeling a little bit intimidated by the facility that Ryan had to connect with her, almost a stranger.

"On Friday I told you I didn´t remember you because of Erica, the blonde girl that came to visit me. You know, she is journalist, works for the CBs, in the news, and she is always looking for scandals. She has caused some problems by now. And if I told you that I remembered you, I´m sure she would end up figuring some strange story about doctors and cops that help each other and hide some dirty secrets, or some other paranoia."

Pamela had to laugh, Ryan´s fears seemed more results of his imagination than real.

"Anyhow, it would be logical that you don´t remember me, I´m sure you investigate every week a lot of cases, and it´s impossible to remember every face."

"Well, your case was a special one. You don´t see babies every day in the police department." He smiled, remembering little Bethany, "by the way, do you know something about her?"

Pamela said no with her head. The waiter came and put a dish with spaghetti pesto in front of her, and a lasagne for Ryan.

"No. They fired me and I haven´t contacted since then. I was afraid that they could misinterpret it, and denounce me."

"And how is that you work in the hospital?"

"I studied medicine." She smiled, it was obvious. "I´m an allergy doctor. When I came to Miami, while searching for a job, I needed a temporal one to pay the bills, and I joined the nanny´s agency in front of my condo. Some weeks after the incident with the Seaborns I got hired by the Miami Dade Memorial."

They continued talking, mostly him, about some cases, anecdotes about the police that interested her and made her laugh, like the first time Ryan was present in an autopsy.

Pamela thought that his capacity of connecting with the people was incredible, he was very open. She would never be like him. She remembered being so when she was a teen, she had been very extrovert, more than Ryan, she had been like the people that need to be the centre of attention and make the others laugh. Now she was very different.

Ryan was so nice, she had even been attracted to him. But that happened a lot to her: she met a boy, and liked him, but after knowing him better, she wasn´t more interested. And if they approached too much, she moved away.

After the dinner, Ryan went with her back to the hospital, where he had the Hummer parked.

"I had a very good time." She said, before entering the hospital building.

"Me too" Ryan crossed his hands in his back, coming near to her. He raised his look to her, his eyebrows lifted, "I was asking myself that maybe you wanted us to go out someday. Drink a beer after work, or dinner, like today."

Pamela tensed suddenly. Even though she wanted to give him her telephone number and date him another time, something in his inner didn´t want any contact to the exterior. Exterior hurt, exterior wanted explanations, exterior made questions.

"Ok, I give you my number and we can go out another day." She smiled for him, struggling with the fear that she had in her stomach, and she gave him her number.

"Well, that's good…"

Ryan approached her, hesitating… but before he could do something else, she kissed him in the cheek and entered the hospital, saying good bye.

* * *

Ryan sat in the Hummer and closed the door. He was really happy. He had gone with one idea to the hospital, but had went out with a lot more. First, he only wanted to apologize, but somehow he had ended up inviting her to dinner, and more, asking her for her number and another date. He hadn´t even thought about that before. Of course he had remembered her, when he saw her after the surgery, Pamela Warren, nanny of the Seaborn. Oh well… exnanny, and a brilliant doctor, as he had investigated. Fantastic grades in University, some writings in medical magazines, and as he had seen today, a lot of patients. He knew it was playing in advantage, to research in someone´s life without a reason, but he wasn´t capable of going on adventure without having a minimal control of the situation. Without having clear ideas, _organized ideas_, how could he face up to other people?

And he was sure, he was going to jump to the pool for Pamela. So sweet, so shy… she was so different to the world that was around him. He remembered the day that she spent in the provisional cell, he even remembered having healed a wound in her leg. How couldn´t he see then how lovely she was? Well, he was new in the CSI department, and his biggest problems had been acclimating to his coworkes, which wasn´t easy.

He was going to phone her. Would it be too anxious if he did it this very night? Or maybe he should wait a couple of days, and phone her on Wednesday, and invite her to go out on Friday´s night. But maybe on Wednesday she would already have plans for the weekend. And if she had plans… it could mean she had a boyfriend… He hadn´t ask that… but she would have told him, she wouldn´t have given him her telephone number without saying it… or perhaps, without a boyfriend, she wasn´t interested in him but was too well-mannered to tell him… He shook his head, blowing all this ideas away. As Calleigh had told him once, "you´re going to die for so much hypothesis"

* * *

Pamela was nervous. She was very nervous. Sitting in the living room of her condo, in the couch, she was completely stiff and tense. Expecting. It was Friday, and since Tuesday she was waiting for this moment. Since Ryan had phoned her and invited her to dinner. And she had been thinking of the dress she would be wearing, if she would make up or not, if she was going to wear high heels or flat shoes…

But she didn´t like Ryan, it was just that she got nervous every time she dated a guy. Always. She couldn´t manage to be relaxed knowing that in some moment they were going to hope for something she wasn´t willing to give.

The bell rung and she jumped in the couch. She went to the door, maybe too fast, and opened it.

"Hi."

Ryan lowered, smiling, and kissed her in the cheek.

"Hi." He whispered as he retired. Pamela shivered.

* * *

The dinner went amusing and untroubled. At the end Pamela could relax a bit and enjoy herself with Ryan, without thinking what could happen afterward.

Ryan was really happy, she seemed to have a great time, he had even managed to make her laugh a couple of times! It was a good sign.

They had been in a Japanese Restaurant, near Pamela´s condo. It was a nice night, it wasn´t cold and they returned walking. Ryan had already told her every single anecdote about the crime lab, and she was now talking about how different the people of Miami and Detroit were. Ryan noticed that her accent changed a bit when she spoke about her home city. They arrived at the apartment´s principal door.

"Well, I had a really good time…"

Pamela couldn´t end the sentence; Ryan was kissing her. At first, she enjoyed it, she even closed the eyes… but this moment was ephemeral and immediately Pamela´s alarms rung, and she moved away.

"I…I´m sorry…"

She turned and entered the apartment almostrunning, leaving Ryan alone and bewildered.

* * *

**As always, please remember English isn´t my first language, not even my second one... :)**


End file.
